phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Come Home Perry
Come Home Perry là một ca khúc được Phineas và Candace thể hiện ở cuối tập phim "Oh, There You Are, Perry". Họ và nhóm đã trình diễn bài hát này để nêu rõ mong muốn vật nuôi thân thuộc - Thú mỏ vịt Perry trở về (nhưng sự thật là do đặc vụ P có kẻ thù mới nên buộc phải chuyển nơi ở). Tổ chức O.W.C.A đã bắt được kẻ thù mới của Perry, Nhai Lại Hủy Diệt và chú thú mỏ vịt này lại trở thành kẻ thù của Doofenshmirtz và tiếp tục là con thú cưng của gia đình Flynn-Fletcher. Bài hát được xếp hạng 9 trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". Lời bài hát Phineas: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend, You're more than just a passing trend, You're like a treat from a candy store, Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes, We love you more than bugs and snakes, We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary, You're kinda short and hairy, The color of a blueberry, Phineas, Ferb và Isabella: Yes, Perry! Mọi người: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas: Hey, Candace, why don't you sing one? Candace: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy, I'm gonna move to the prairie, And change my name to Larry! Phineas: Larry?! Candace: I ran out of rhymes, alright? Đám đông: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! Tất cả: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! (Perry kêu) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry. Phineas: Perry! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet và Fireside Girls ôm chầm lấy Perry) Buford: (nhặt microphone lên) Good job, Larry. Candace: Welcome home. Bản dịch Phineas: Perry, cậu là người bạn tuyệt vời nhất, Cậu còn hơn cả những thú vui tầm thường, Cậu là viên kẹo trong cửa tiệm đồ ngọt, Oh, Perry, chúng tớ yêu cậu hơn cả kem và bánh, Chúng tớ yêu cậu hơn cả bọ và rắn, Chúng tớ yêu cậu hơn cả những gì tớ vừa kể ra. Oh, Perry, cậu thật đặc biệt, Cậu khá ngắn và phủ đầy lông, Có màu như quả việt quất, Phineas, Ferb, và Isabella: Phải đấy, Perry! Mọi người: Vậy nên hãy về đi, Perry, Về đi Perry, về đi! Phineas: Này, Candace, sao chị không hát thử một đoạn? Candace: Ừ... Oh Perry, Tớ nghĩ cậu hơi đáng sợ, Tớ không thể tìm thấy cậu ở đâu, Và tớ đã rất thất vọng. Oh, Perry! Tớ bị dị ứng với bơ sữa, Tớ sẽ đi tới một đồng cỏ, Và đổi tên mình thành Larry! Phineas: Larry?! Candace: Chị bí từ đấy, được chưa? Đám đông: Cô ấy sẽ đổi tên thành Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! Tất cả: Vậy nên hãy về đi, Perry, Về đi Perry, về đi! Vậy nên hãy về đi, Perry, Về đi Perry, về đi! Về đi Perry, về đi! (Perry kêu) Candace: Oh, cậu đây rồi, Perry. Phineas: Perry! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet và nhóm Fireside Girls ôm Perry) Buford: (Lấy micro của Candace) Làm tốt lắm, Larry. Candace: Chào mừng về nhà. Thông tin cơ sở *Ca khúc này được đề cử giải Emmy năm 2010 cho hạng mục ca khúc xuất sắc nhất của thể loại phim hoạt hình dành cho trẻ em.http://www.daytimeemmys.tv/ Nó chỉ thua bài hát "A Fiddler Crab Am I" từ The Wonder Pets. *Ca khúc này bao gồm những thành viên của nhóm nhạc Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Baljeatles, Aglet Aid. Tuy nhiên, "Come Home Perry" là ca khúc của chung, không của bất cứ nhóm nhạc nào. *Một trong những nghệ sĩ biểu diễn đường phố đã trình diễn ca khúc "Squirrels In My Pant" đã được thấy trong tập phim với vai trò nhân vật quần chúng. *Trong phần trình diễn bài hát, có thể thấy những đám mây có hình dạng giống như Perry. *Những người trình diễn ca khúc này ở trên mái nhà, giống như cách nhóm The Beatles từng biểu diễn. *Những thành viên không chính thức thuộc nhóm này nhưng cũng đóng góp cho bài hát bao gồm Jeremy, những người dân khắp Ba Bang đã hát phần điệp khúc, và một phần tiếng kêu của Perry ở cuối bài hát. Các thành viên nhóm Fireside Girls cũng có mặt trong phần trình diễn. *Phineas nói trong bài hát rằng Perry có màu quả việt quất dù Perry có màu quả mọng. Cậu được nói đến nhiều với màu xanh dương, đó không phải là màu chính xác. *Toàn bộ người dân Khu vực Ba Bang hát bài hát, mặc dù Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy và Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher chỉ là những người biết đến Perry và hát trong bài hát, trong khi Irving và Django đều biết Perry nhưng không hát trong bài hát. *Có thể nghe thấy tiếng đàn ghi-ta mặc dù Phineas và Ferb đã dừng đánh đàn, tuy nhiên đã thấy hình ảnh Isabella vẫn còn đang đánh chiếc đàn ghi-ta của mình. Đó có thể là phần đệm nhạc ở cuối bài hát. *Nếu nhìn kĩ hơn, cái trống mà Baljeet đã đánh có hình Perry ở đó. *Khi Perry xuất hiện trở lại, Isabella có vẻ như đang ôm Phineas chứ không phải là Perry. Tương tự, Baljeet cũng ôm Ferb, nhưng khi cả nhóm di chuyển sang phải, tay cậu để xa hơn một chút. Trong những cảnh khác, Isabella trao một nụ cười hạnh phúc cho Phineas, điều này cho thấy cô có thể quý Phineas hơn Perry một chút. *Ca khúc này có thể nghe hơi giống ca khúc "A-G-L-E-T" ("Tip of the Day"). *Candace có nhắc đến việc cô bị dị ứng với sữa, điều cũng được nhắc đến trong "Candace Loses Her Head" và "Let's Take a Quiz". Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Phineas - Nghệ sĩ ghita chính và Ca sĩ chính *Candace - Ca sĩ chính *Ferb - Nghệ sĩ ghita acoustic và Giọng bè *Isabella - Điều khiển âm thanh, Nghệ sĩ ghita bass và Giọng bè *Baljeet - Nghệ sĩ trống và Giọng bè *Buford - Nghệ sĩ chuông bò và Giọng bè *Jeremy - Trống tambourine *Fireside Grils - Những giọng bè *Một trong những thành viên của 2 Guyz in the Parque và hầu hết mọi người từ khu vực Ba Bang - Giọng bè Sáng tác *Aliki Theofilopolous *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #11188958 Cước chú en:Come Home Perry de:Perry komm doch nach Haus' pl:Wróć do nas Pepe Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:C Thể_loại:A đến Z